One Bridge, One Angry Colonel, and a Gash
by Shipperony10
Summary: A near death experience knocks some sense into our two favorite JAG lawyers.
1. Chapter 1

**One Bridge, One Angry Colonel, and a Gash**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

Notes: Sorry for any mistakes...those _are_ all mine. Another chapter closer to posting my brand new story for you all! In the meantime...enjoy another one of my oldies.

* * *

**ON A BRIDGE SOMEWHERE IN SOUTH CAROLINA**

**2250 HOURS**

"Hey Harm, what time do you think we'll get to the hotel?"

"I don't know, fifteen minutes maybe. Why? Are you in a hurry?" Mac eyed him, playfully rolling her eyes.

"No, I just want to get my butt out of this car and in bed. This case has drained the last of my energy."

"Well Marine, suck it up for a few more minutes." They drove peacefully for minutes until Mac realized that the car behind them had his lights off and was following Harm's every move. She kept an eye on him not mentioning anything to Harm until he got too close.

"Harm...we have a car following us." She was frightened but did not show it. She had her Marine composure in full mode. Harm glanced through the rear-view mirror and concurred with Mac's inference. The driver of the blue sedan must have noticed that his movements had been detected. He suddenly switched on his high beams and reacted quickly, not allowing Harm any time to think. He ferociously rammed the back of Harm's SUV. Harm stepped on the gas trying to put some distance between his rammer and him, but he did so to no avail. Violently Harm swerved left to right as his attacker pushed his car around the bridge.

"Mac, get the police on your cell now!" His voice strong and full of command, but his body was at ease...just like they taught him in flight school. Mac looked to him with wide eyes, the fear now visible.

"Harm...I can't get a signal, it must be the bridge. What do we do?" Harm, never taking his eyes off the road or the mirror, answered in a deep voice. "I don't know Mac-I don't know..."He wanted to finish but his throat became dry and he was unable to speak. Mac understood the look he gave her just then.

"Harm..." He interrupted her before she could finish. "Don't Mac. Don't say it...we're going to be ok. I promise."

Remembering a similar conversation Mac added, "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

Harm realized that he hadn't yet fulfilled his earlier promise to her and just answered a sweet "Trust me."

The sedan rammed the SUV one last time, the impact hitting them at an angle that sent the tan sports utility vehicle spinning wildly. Harm had lost all control of the car, the wheel locked and not cooperating with his command to stop spinning. He finally gave up the struggle and intertwined his fingers with Mac's. "I will get us through this!" Mac's eyes held his until the SUV broke through the rails and flew into the river below.

The SUV went to the bottom of the river taking its occupants with it. Water slowly filled the car. Harm was unconscious, but Mac was awake. Dazed…but conscious. She unbuckled her seat belt and moved toward the back of the SUV to break the window. She knew that she had to adjust the pressure or else she would become unconscious as well. She accomplished her task and moved back to the front of the car. She was below water now. Soon her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. She opened her door with all of her strength and kicked to the surface to fill her lungs with fresh air. She surfaced and gasped as she thankfully inhaled fresh oxygen. She knew she had a short time to get Harm out so she took in a deep breath and swam toward the submerged vehicle. She swam to Harm's side, but the door was jammed. She struggled with it until the strength she had used had spent her supply of oxygen and was forced to once again resurface.

She quickly kicked to the surface in order to get some air. She returned to Harm and swam around to check the doors and found all of them locked. Her door had closed and would not open. She picked up a rock and broke Harm's window. She did so with extreme care in order to avoid further injuring Harm. She unbuckled him and pulled him out of the car and kicked to the surface with Harm in her arms.

**ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA**

**SAMETIME**

"Coats!" P.O. Coats practically ran to the Admiral's office to assist him.

"Yes, Sir?"

He looked irritated and worried. "Have you heard from the Commander and the Colonel?"

"No, Sir." He really looked worried now. He was thinking about possible reasons why they hadn't called to update him on their case. That was an hour ago now and they hadn't picked up the phone... something was wrong, especially since Mac was always on top of things with her internal timing. He knew something was wrong, that had to be the reason why they hadn't called.

"Coats get me the number to their BOQ." She caught the tone in his voice and she herself became aware of the danger that his two senior officers could be in.

The Admiral called the BOQ to ask for his Chief of Staff and his Commander. He got nowhere. Nobody had seen them since they checked in. He had to find out where they were.

**UNDER THE BRIDGE**

**SOUTH CAROLINA**

Mac reached the surface and gasped for air. She placed Harm in her left arm and used her right to check his pulse. He was alive, but still unconscious. He wasn't breathing. She struggled to stay up due to Harm's limp body. She examined him for further damage and found a nasty gash above his right brow. Spotting a place under the bridge, Mac kicked in that direction. She pulled herself toward the dirt and dragged Harm with her.

"Come on sailor, stay with me. Don't you dare give up."

She unbuttoned his coat and removed it and was quick to give him air. She tried it three times until she heard him gasp for air. He didn't say anything; he just stared at her and closed his eyes again. She placed her ear next to his nose and was relieved to feel him exhale. She placed herself near him to provide each other with body heat. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed one leg on top of his. She stayed awake until exhaustion caught up to her.

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE**

"Sir, you have a call from Clayton Webb." Coats informed the Admiral.

"Thank you Coats, dismissed."

"Aye, Aye, Sir."

AJ quickly answered his phone with anxious hope that Webb could help locate his two officers.

"Webb, tell me you know where they are."

"No AJ, not yet, but we will find them, just give us time."

"Damn it Webb, time is the enemy right now. They could be dying right this second."

"Look, AJ, I will find them, it's a promise."

"Very well, but I need you to keep me updated every so often, understood?"

"AJ I'm not in your chain of command..."

"Understood!"

"Yes, AJ."

AJ angrily hung up the phone and sat on his chair, something wasn't right; he knew they were in trouble.

**UNDER THE BRIDGE IN SOUTH CAROLINA**

**0631 HOURS**

Mac was still asleep when she felt Harm stir beside her. She looked up and reached to feel his forehead...he was running a fever. Probably the nasty gash's doing if it was infected.

"Harm? Harm can you hear me?" She asked him in a soothing voice. He mumbled as he tried to open his eyes which felt as if they were attached to weights.

"M-Mac? Where am I? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"Whoa sailor, ease up a little. Too many questions at once. Do you remember what happened?"

"No...not really, just you and...and water."

"That nasty gash is catching up to you, huh?"

"What?"

"We went into the river. Sound familiar?" She smiled at him hoping to get him to remember. Which of course was no use.

"W-What for a swim? In this weather?" His puzzled look really began to frighten Mac.

"HA-HA, no sailor, a car pushed us in."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember now."

"Do you really?" She asked concerned for his health and current state of mind. Harm just closed his eyes and leaned back down.

"No...I remember telling you to trust me that we'd be ok. And then I blacked out."

"Huh, you don't remember anything before that?"

"No-I guess it wasn't important to me."

"Ah, and are you saying that I am?" Harm looked at her and gave her his best flyboy grin that inevitably made her stomach flip flop and her knees wobble. He moved closer wrapping his arms around her, pulling her toward him. He placed her between his long legs and held onto her. Mac gave into his warmth and leaned back against his chest.

"Harm we need to get help. I think your cut is infected and I can't tell how deep it is."

"Mmmm...I'm tired, how `bout we rest for a while." He tightened his hold on her and leaned back against the wall. They slept in their positions until Mac's internal clock told her that it was time to go find help.

"Harm...Harm...we have to go find help." She waited for his response. Not getting one from him, she turned in his embrace and noticed that he was too still.

"Harm! Harm! Wake up; we have to go find help." She shook him, caressed his cheek, took hold of his hand, but did not succeed in waking him.

"Hold on sailor." She cautiously kissed him and left for help. She didn't know what had possessed her to do that, but it felt right.

She wandered for one hour, twenty six minutes, and thirty five seconds. She finally saw a car approaching her and stopped it. A young man in Navy dress came forth from the car.

"Ma'am, do you need help?"

"Yes Lieutenant. I'm Colonel Sarah Mackenzie with the JAG Corps. My partner's unconscious under the bridge."

The man stood at attention and waited for Mac to put him at ease. "At ease Lieutenant. Can you help us?"

"Yes, ma'am." He drove her to the end of the bridge and phoned an ambulance.

Minutes later Mac and the naval officer got Harm up to the car and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"Who is he ma'am?" Asked the paramedic.

"Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., JAG Corps."

"Ma'am, best bet would be St. Mary's Hospital. It isn't a military hospital, but it will have to do."

Mac looked worriedly at Harm and nodded her head. She held onto his hand until they loaded him in the ambulance.

**ST. MARY'S HOSPITAL**

Once they arrived to the hospital, Harm was rushed to get an MRI. The doctors were anxious to find out what was wrong. A few minutes later a doctor emerged from the room. "Ma'am are you his wife?"

"No, I'm his partner."

"Is he married?"

"No. And his family lives in San Diego."

"Well, since you are listed as his next of kin I'll tell you the situation. The Commander seems to have a severe concussion. The reason why he is unconscious is because he is experiencing inter cranial bleeding. Apparently the little gash above his brow isn't so little. We're going to have to operate right now, or else the bleeding worsens and his chance for survival decreases drastically."

All of the news was too much to handle for Mac. She took a few seconds to register what the doctor had just told her. If she would have known...damn...she can't lose him now. Not when there's so much to say, to do, to feel.

"I need you to have Bethesda standing by ma'am. If his condition worsens we might need his doctor to take him."

"Alright, I will do that." Mac had said this with an empty tone in her voice.

"If you want to go ahead and contact the family you may but don't give them the specifics. We don't want to worry anybody. We'll do everything we can."

**1231 HOURS**

Everything was normal until the monitors started to go crazy. Doctors were rushing into the room to figure out the problem.

"We're losing him doctor!"

"His heart rate is falling rapidly."

"He's flat-lining doctor!"

"Code Blue! Code Blue!"

Just outside in the waiting area Mac heard the commotion. Those walls were so thin, she could hear everything. The sounds pierced her heart. She rushed toward the room and a doctor held her back.

"What's wrong? How bad is he, how bad is he!"

"Ma'am you can't go in there."

"How bad is he? Is he going to make it!"

"Get her out of here, Doc!"

"No! You have to save him, please!"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Bridge, One Angry Colonel, and A Gash**

**Chapter 2  
**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

Notes: Sorry for any mistakes...those _are_ all mine.

* * *

Mac gave in to the Doctors embrace, she felt so weak…so drained. He sat her on the chair and left to get her some coffee. Mac sat there motionless staring straight ahead. Her eyes red and swollen from shedding tears for the man she loved. "He can't die. He can't die."

Meanwhile in the room the doctors worked hard to stabilize Harm and save his life, just how Mac had asked. The doctor approached Mac and she instantly got up.

"He's stable, but still in critical condition. We managed to stop the bleeding and help him. His condition now depends on him and his desire to live."

"I think I can help with that." Her face lit up a bit. She would make sure that Harm came back to her. He had to.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes ma'am. In a few minutes we will move him into a private room. I'll have a nurse come and get you."

"Thank you doctor, for everything."

Minutes later Mac walked into Harm's room. It was dark, the only light visible was that of a small lamp hanging from the back of his bed. She saw his body hooked to a million different wires. She was not prepared to see him so frail and inert. She hesitantly walked toward him and sat down next to him. As she picked up his hand she noticed how warm it was. She was afraid that it would be icy and pale, but he still had his color and his warmth. She gently caressed his face as she stared lovingly at him.

"Hang on Flyboy, please. I need you." With those few words she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

He heard someone telling him to hang on, but he wasn't sure who. It sounded so familiar. `No point in finding out right now. I'm tired, I'll just rest'.

**JAG HEADQUARTERS**

**FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINA**

**1750 HOURS**

"Coats!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Has Mr. Webb called yet?" He looked annoyed and concerned for his two senior officers.

"No, Sir, not yet. Can I do anything to help?"

"No Coats. That'll be all. Thank you."

"Aye, Sir."

RING

RING

RING

"Webb this better be you."

"No, Sir. It's Colonel MacKenzie." The Admiral's face went into complete shock and relief at once.

"Mac, where are you? Where's Commander Rabb? Are you guys ok?"

"Yes, Sir. Harm suffered a severe concussion and is still unconscious, but we're alive. We're at St. Mary's Hospital, Sir. In South Carolina. I will fill you in later, Sir." Her voice had traces of defeat, exhaustion, and panic, and with one final goodbye she hung up.

"Coats! Get me Webb on the phone."

"Yes, Sir."

"Webb, I know where they are. Mac just called."

**NORTH OF UNION STATION**

**2250 HOURS**

Mattie had just received the news from Jen. Her face turned pale, her eyes watered up, she could not accept the fact that this was happening. She had found Harm, actually it was the other way around, but they were a family. The only thing missing in their family was one person...Mac. And she was destined to be with Harm, Mattie new it.

"Come on Mattie, the Admiral is flying down there. He can take you to see the Commander."

"No Jen, I'll see him when he comes back. He is going to come back you know. Besides, him and Mac need some time together...they need to get a move on if we're going to be a family."

"They'll get it right Mattie, you'll see. Well Mattie...got to go, the Admiral's calling. I'll see you later ok. Bye."

**ST. MARY'S HOSPITAL**

**0420 HOURS**

Mac was sleeping on Harm's shoulder when she felt her hand being squeezed by his. She sat up and looked at him.

"Harm?" She caressed his cheek and waited for his response.

`God it's so hard to open my eyes, but I have to. Mac's here.'

He forcefully opened his eyes only to be met by a sharp pain and bright light. He was quickly soothed however by the smooth caresses of a soft hand.

"Hey there flyboy...you-you scared me." Tears were now gliding down her cheeks and the pain was evident in her voice. Noticing her pain, Harm put his hand to her cheek.

"Did you miss me?" Mac barely stifled a chuckle through her tears.

"Of course I did flyboy. And if you try anything like that again, I'll kick your six to Japan."

"Understood, Colonel."

They stared at each other in silence and got lost in the others eyes. All they had been hiding from each other for the last eight years suddenly wanted to surface. They had almost lost each other. In fact, too many times, and it was time to let go.

"Mac, I-I-can't remember much of what happened, except you. You were there pushing me to come back and hold on." His eyes left behind a look of confusion and weakness.

"It's ok Harm. Don't think about it. The good thing is that you're ok, and here." She paused trying to think about her next line, but Harm finished her thought for her.

"With you?"

"Yes, with me. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you."

They stared and it was Harm who finally made the move, which made him a bit dizzy, but was well worth it.

Harm leaned forward and Mac met him half way. He gently caressed her lips with his. Their kiss lasted a few seconds, but before Harm could pull away completely, Mac grabbed his hospital gown from the chest and pulled him in. This kiss they shared was more intimate, passionate, and full of love. Harm did nothing to pull away; instead he pulled her to him by the wrists and placed her on the edge of the bed. He repositioned himself so that he was sitting against the headboard and she was straddling his lap.

"Wait, Harm, I'm going to hurt you. And this is not the way I imagined our first time…making out."

"I'm well enough...and...wait a minute...how did you imagine our first time? And how many times have you imagined us?" A slight grin was visible on his face.

"Shut up flyboy and kiss me. That's an order." Harm, being the perfect officer, obeyed the order she had given him. Before it could get too far, he pulled away.

"Ok. I agree. I'd rather do this at the right place and at the right time. Preferably my place...or yours, with dinner, candles, and maybe some dessert." Mac cupped his face and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

Just as she was about to get off the bed, Harm stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I didn't say we couldn't sleep together. Stay here, it's more comfortable."

Mac hesitated, his openness finally getting the better part of her heart. She did admit it all came about a weird way, but it didn't matter anymore as long as they were together. They had wasted so much time. She gave in to his look and positioned herself beside him. Her right leg resting on top of his right. Their hands wrapped around each other, and her head on his shoulder. `Finally', they thought. `How did we ever make it without this' was the thought that ran through both of their minds. Harm looked down to her just as she was looking up at him and their lips met once again.

"I love you, Sarah Mackenzie."

"I love you." She replied with a sigh.

**THURSDAY**

**ST. MARY'S HOSPITAL**

**0715 HOURS**

"Um…Colonel, Commander, sorry to interrupt your rest, but I'm here to tell you that I don't want either of you in my headquarters until next week. Understood?" Both of them smiled and responded in unison, "Yes, Sir."

"I also have some news about who caused this problem in the first place. It seems your client, Colonel Shields, got a little uneasy over your loss in the court room earlier this week. Webb pulled some strings and found out who it was. He is currently being held by the MPs, but will be transferred to Leavenworth in a few days. He won't be causing anymore trouble. Sorry that you two got involved in that, but look what you got out of it. To think that it only took one angry Marine Colonel, a bridge, and a gash to get you two to admit your feelings. Anyway, get some rest you two."

The whole day was spent getting visits from Harm and Mac's friends and co-workers. Which they thought was great because if they had gone anymore time without any other human contact, they would go insane. Being alone together had them on edge. They wanted to act on so much pent up frustration.

Harm was spent and after a few making out sessions that he and his marine underwent, they gave into sleep. Mac was sleeping comfortably next to him with a hand on his chest when Harm's parents came into the room.

"Look Frank, they look so good together. I hope our son finally got the courage to tell his Sarah that he loves her." Trish told her husband while peeking through the door. Mac heard someone walking in and was immediately startled to see who it was. With a hand to his cheek she woke him.

"Hey flyboy you have some visitors."

"Huh...Mac, honey come back to bed. We've had too many visitors already." Mac blushed slightly as he said the words unaware that his parents were there.

"Hey now, that's no way to greet your parents, son." Trish said to surprise Harm from a restful sleep…and to embarrass him a bit.

"M-mom, Frank, what are you guys doing here?"

"Wow, son, we can leave if you want."

"N-no Frank I'm just surprised to see you here, that's all."

"Well, you have an angel named Sarah that called us and told us about your situation." Mac again blushed as she heard the heartfelt words that came from Trish.

Harm turned to face Mac and grabbed her hand to plant a soft kiss on her palm.

"Well, honey, we only came to see how you were doing, we checked into a hotel around where Sarah lives. If anything comes up and you two need help, just call us." Trish smiled and walked over to his bed and dropped a small kiss on his forehead. "Bye Harmon, we'll see you later." She turned slightly to where Mac was seated and dropped a small kiss on her forehead as well. Mac's emotions became too much to handle with this show of love from Harm's mother. The woman had never really sat down to talk to her and get to know her, and yet she showed her love and appreciation with one simple gesture. "Goodbye Sarah. Thank you for taking care of my boy." Mac responded in a low voice trying to hold back the tears. "It's my pleasure. And thank you for bringing him into my life."

**SATURDAY**

**MAC'S APARTMENT**

**GEORGETOWN, VIRGINIA**

"Thanks for letting me crash here while my parents stay at my place." Harm smiled at her as he comfortably sat on her couch.

"I like your parents flyboy, but the doctor said you needed someone to take care of you remember?"

"Hey as long as I'm here." He flashed her his flyboy grin. And as he was about to get up, Mac pushed him back down and sat next to him.

"We need to talk, Harm." I think if we play our cards right this time, we can have something going for us."

"I agree Ninja Girl. Let me go first. All I really need to say is sorry for taking so long to tell you that I loved you. I'm sorry for screwing up all of the chances you've given me. Lets put it behinds us, Sarah. We need to work for a future, but we can't do that unless we stop living through the mistakes we've made in the past." Mac had tears in her eyes, but was holding on to his warmth for support.

"Harm, before anything, I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. Not when I was with Dalton, not with Mic, or even with Clay. Before you say anything...Webb took me out a few times and we were `dating', but I broke it off. I didn't have to tell him anything, he already knew the reason. You know what he said? He told me to come to you, that that's who I wanted."

They both stared at each other for seconds until Harm spoke up. "Was he right?" She looked at him and without hesitation she said, "Yes".

They were suddenly enveloped in each others arms. Harm crushed her lips onto his as he explored her body with his hands. He got up and took her with him. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Stumbling as he kissed her neck and tried steering them, he finally got them inside her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed as he positioned himself over her body, his heavier built covering her petite one. He kissed her passionately on the lips and began to nuzzle her neck. He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered "I love you."

Mac was so touched by the way his voice sounded, so soft and sweet and caring. She kissed him in return and whispered back in his ear after nibbling lightly on his lobe, "I love you, too."

Harm turned on his side and brought Mac with him. He shifted them until she was practically on top of him with their legs tangled together. And so they slept together in peace, eager to see what their destiny laid before them.

**THE END **

**I love stories where dangerous situations bring out the best in people. **

**Optimistic...that's what I am...yup. I am being optimistic right now in saying that I will have another post soon! ;-)  
**


End file.
